Lingkaran
by Cerra Vige
Summary: "Dunia palsu, dunia membosankan, dunia egois, dunia memuakkan, dan membusuk. Itulah persepsimu. Dan saat itu juga kau mendapat sebuah pertolongan kecil, yang mengubah pandanganmu terhadap dunia. Pernahkah kau?" /many charas inside, comeback fic after hiatus/


Dunia palsu, dunia membosankan, dunia egois, dunia memuakkan, dan membusuk. Itulah persepsimu. Dan saat itu juga kau mendapat sebuah pertolongan kecil, yang mengubah pandanganmu terhadap dunia. Pernahkah kau?

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**.**

**Lingkaran**

**.**

By **Cerra Vige**

**.**

**Warning : **Alternate Universe, little cursing words, slight pairs, many characters inside.

**.**

**.**

"Dasar jalang!"

Umpatan kata-kata kasar dan makian terdengar dengan nyaring di tanah kosong yang terletak di bawah jembatan yang menjadi jalur kereta api di sekitar pinggiran Konoha.

Teriknya langit musim panas Konoha siang itu makin membuat keadaan bertambah panas, dan menyebabkan semakin banyak kata umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah menuju seorang gadis berwajah datar dan memiliki mata beriris pucat.

"Kenapa diam?! Jawab aku!"

Gadis bermata pucat yang disudutkan pada beton jembatan dan kedua belah tangannya dipegangi erat oleh dua orang yang sepertinya adalah anak buah dari si rambut merah, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, eh?" katanya sambil menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian meremehkan khas keluarganya.

Perkataan pedas yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang penampilannya sudah berantakan ini otomatis membuat si rambut merah menggeram kesal dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi kiri gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Beraninya kau menggoda Ikuto! Kau pikir kau siapa?" teriaknya dengan mata biru yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan rasa benci yang amat sangat.

Bukan ringisan atau teriakan mengaduh yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang ditampar, melainkan sebuah tawa meremehkan yang cukup panjang.

"Aku? Hanabi Hyuuga. Lalu kenapa? Apakah aku yang hanya dibelikan jus oleh pacar tersayangmu itu dapat kau katakan sebagai menggoda? Heh, pendek sekali pikiranmu, Amano," jawabnya.

Ia, Hanabi Hyuuga. Seorang murid dari salah satu sekolah menengah swasta di Konoha, yang memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dari orang-orang seusianya. Murid sekolah menengah yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersenang-senang, bersolek, berkencan, tidak gadis ini lakukan. Ia beranggapan bahwa hal-hal seperti itu adalah hal-hal yang amat sangat tidak penting, mungkin lebih tepatnya…memuakkan.

Ia bersekolah selama ini mungkin hanya karena paksaan dan keharusan dari keluarganya –yang sebenarnya ia benci—. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa keluarganya, sama memuakkan dengan hal-hal yang tadi disebutkan diatas.

Ia membenci nama belakangnya. Hyuuga. Nama yang jika orang-orang mendengarnya, akan langsung melontarkan pujian dan decak kekaguman. Padahal apa yang mereka tahu selama ini adalah palsu.

Tidak ada kebanggaan yang Hanabi rasakan selama ia menyandang nama Hyuuga dibelakang nama kecilnya.

Ia benci.

Ia benci keluarganya, sekolah, orang-orang yang mengaku temannya, bahkan dunia yang selama ini ia tinggali. Ia benci, karena semuanya terlihat begitu palsu dan membosankan. Karena itu ia tidak akan pernah membuka dirinya pada orang lain. Ia tidak akan mempercayai orang lain. Ia sudah muak. Dan tidak akanada orang yang mampu mengubah persepsinya.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa Ikuto yang menggodamu, begitukah maksudmu?!" Amano –si rambut merah— kini mendorong Hanabi hingga tersungkur ke tanah dengan suara yang lumayan kencang, lalu menginjak tangan Hanabi.

"Sekali lagi aku melihamu bersama Ikuto, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan wajahmu dan hidupmu. Ingat itu, Hyuuga." Amano terlebih dahulu menginjak tangan Hanabi dengan lebih kencang lalu menendang bagian samping wajah Hanabi, sebelum berjalan melewatinya bersama kedua anak buahnya.

"Buang tasnya ke sungai!"

Hanabi mendengar suara Amano yang memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk membuang tas miliknya yang berisi dompet, ponsel, dan barang-barang lainnya,

Sebenarnya ini terjadi bukan karena ia, Hanabi Hyuuga, tidak bisa melawan. Apa yang harus diragukan jika ia sudah diberi pelajaran bela diri sejak umur empat tahun?

Hanya saja terlalu merepotkan jika ia melawan, dan makin memperpanjang masalah. Hanabi benci hal yang merepotkan.

"Ck, sepertinya aku harus pulang dengan seragam basah hari ini," keluhnya sambil mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya dari posisi tersungkur menjadi posisi duduk. Ia mencoba mengerakkan jemari kiri miliknya yang tadi diinjak oleh Amano dengan cukup keras, dan sepertinya jari manis miliknya sedikit mengalami pergeseran tulang.

Hanabi sedikit meringis sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, "Sialan kau Amano," kutuknya pelan.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Suara seorang wanita dari belakang lehernya, dan langsung membuat Hyuuga berambut coklat ini menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri di belakanganya, dengan mata _viridian_ yang bisa dibilang…cemas. Wanita itu menyelipkan sebagian rambut pink miliknya ke belakang telinga, lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat, mencoba menyentuh luka yang ada di wajahHanabi.

"Apa kau habis…dipukuli?"

Hanabi menepis tangan wanita itu sebelum sempat menyentuh wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sambil mencoba bangkit dan berjalan menuju sungai, untuk mencari tas miliknya yang entah berada di bagian mana. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, ambil tas miliknya lalu segera pulang dan tidur.

Tapi wanita berambut _pink_ yang tidak ia kenal tadi terlebih dahulu mendahului langkahnya, lalu mulai turun ke sungai. Wanita itu menggulung lengan kausnya dan mulai mencelupkan tangannya ke sungai.

Hanabi yang masih berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari sungai, hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat apa yang dilakukan orang yang tadi tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Mencari kulihat tasmu dilempar kearah sini," jawabnya tanpa kurusnya tetap berputar-putar di dalam air, bahkan sebagian celana selututnya sudah mulai basah.

Hanabi berlari kecil menuju sungai, sambil berpikir kenapa wanita yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sampai sebegitu rela menolongnya.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Perempuan bermata Viridian itu mengangkat tas pundak yang Hanabi kenali sebagai tas miliknya.

Perempuan itu mengayunkan kakinya dan berjalan di dalam air menuju ke tepian, dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya ke dua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari air. Ia membuka ritsleting tas Hanabi dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Tasmu benar-benar basah, bahkan ponselmu juga," katanya sambil mengecek keadaan ponsel putih milik Hanabi.

"Kau ini siapa? Tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil tasku di sungai. Apa maumu?"

Wanita itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan memeras baju bagian bawahnya, dan melirik kecil kearah Hanabi yang memandangnya dengan heran. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap lurus ke Hanabi.

"Apakah perlu alasan untuk menolong orang yang tidak kita kenal?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau sebatang lagi, Konohamaru?"

Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela melirik kecil, dan mengangguk. "Hm. Berikan aku sebatang lagi." Ia menghisap sebatang rokok yang barusan ia sulut, dan mengeluaran asapnya dengan perlahan dari mulutnya.

"Hei Konohamaru. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sekolah saja? Kau jarang masuk kelas, membolos seperti ini. Tidak mengikuti pelajaran pun bukan masalah kan, kau sudah memiliki uang yang banyak, eh?" salah seorang teman dari Konohamaru melontarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya sambil menyulut rokoknya yang kedua.

Konohamaru tertawa kecil, "Bodoh kau. Apa kau lupa siapa kakekku itu?"

"Ah iya hampir saja aku lupa, nasibmu kurang beruntung, _mate_! Burung dalam sangkar emas yang berusaha untuk keluar, tapi tak akan bisa."

Konohamaru Sarutobi. Cucu salah satu konglomerat besar di Jepang, merupakan ketua dari beberapa yayasan pendidikan. Salah satunya adalah Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang Konohamaru tempati saat ini.

Ia mendesis kecil. Muak. Ia muak dengan popularitas dan harapan yang besar dari banya orang diluar sana terhadap dirinya. Apakah mereka mengira ia akan sama dengan Sarutobi yang lainnya? Heh, tidak akan.

'Persetan dengan popularitas dan harapan.' Kalimat yang paling sering keluar dari mulut remaja ini ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang mendekat kepada keluarga Sarutobi.

Dan pikiran itu tidak pernah hilang dari kepalanya. Ia muak dengan dunianya.

**.**

Jalanan Konoha malam hari selalu seramai ini. Pasangan, turis asing, pemabuk, semuanya tumpah ruah di jalanan yang Konohamaru lewati.

Langkahnya goyah, kesadarannya mungkin sudah menghilang setengah. Melihat sebotol _smirnoff_ di tangan kirinya, tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda ini. Mulutnya mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas, 'lelah', 'muak', 'palsu' secara berulang kali.

Kembali meminum _smirnoff_ miliknya, Konohamaru berjalan perlahan dan duduk di suatu lorong tepian jalan. Ia menumpukan tangannya di salah satu lututnya, dan bersandar ke tembok dibelakang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, merasakan kepalanya yang berputar, menyiksanya perlahan.

"Sial." Ia mengutuk pelan karena sakit yang ia rasakan di kepalanya. Memori masa kecil hingga ia sebesar ini, kembali berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana dulu ia dimanjakan, disayang dan dibanggakan oleh kedua orangtua dan kakeknya. Dan semua itu hancur hanya karena satu hal, perselingkuhan ayahnya.

Konohamaru tersenyum miris. Semudah itukah hidupnya dulu hancur dan menjadi seperti sekarang? Apa yang ia rasakan dulu sangat kontras dengan keadaannya sekarang. Diragukan, dicemooh, dianggap pembuat masalah. Betapa ia sangat membenci ayahnya, hingga kini.

"Hei...kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara sopran mengusik pikirannya yang sedang melayang ke masa lalu. Mata hitam pekat miliknya melirik ke samping, dan menemukan seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hn. Pergilah, kau mengganggu," jawab Konohamaru sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak baik-baik saja, lihat dirimu sendiri. Menyedihkan."

Konohamaru kembali melirik tajam kearah gadis yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia menajamkan matanya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas. Mata _lavender_.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, "Hyuuga, eh? Apa kau suruhan dari kakek untuk menarikku kembali kerumah? Berkedok seorang gadis yang berpura-pura baik menolongku yang sedang mabuk."

Dan tak lama kemudian tangan kurus milik gadis disampingnya mendarat di pipi Konohamaru, "_Baka_! Aku tidak serendah itu asal kau tahu! Kalau kau mengira Hyuuga yang lain itu sampah, mereka memang sampah. Tapi maaf saja, aku bukan seperti mereka!"

Mata pemuda berambut hitam itu terbelalak lebar, baru kali ini ia ditampar oleh seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi oleh gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bangun, ikutlah denganku. Kelihatannya uangmu habis untuk membeli _smirnoff_, nafasmu bau sekali. Kutraktir makan, ayo." Hanabi bangun dari duduknya dan mengajak Konohamaru untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei."

Gadis itu menoleh, mendengar bahwa Konohamaru memanggilnya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau menghampiriku?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah salah untuk menolong orang yang tidak kita kenal, eh? Namaku Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga. Dan kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan di pusat kota Konoha sangat padat siang ini. Terutama di Konoha Market.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, tidak ada yang terlihat menganggur.

Begitu pula dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang kedua tangannya sedang penuh membawa barang-barang miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan amat berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggol orang lain, atau mungkin agar orang lain tidak menyenggolnya. Mata _sapphire _miliknya menyipit, berusaha menghalau sinar matahari yang begitu terik siang itu.

"Hhh sejak kapan Konoha bisa sepanas ini," keluh pemuda ini yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto merupakan pemuda biasa. Bukan anak orang kaya, ataupun berada di bawah garis kemiskinan. Biasa saja. Ia tidak ingin keadaannya lebih atau kurang dari ini. Ia terbiasa untuk hidup normal, hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Karena menurutnya orang-orang diluar sana itu palsu.

Terbiasa hidup sendiri, ia tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain di hidupnya. Ia merasa terusik. Sudah menjadi patokan di kepalanya bahwa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik dan peduli. Apa yang mereka lakukan pasti memiliki maksud tertentu, tidak benar-benar tulus.

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen kecil miliknya. Teringat kembali ketika ibu yang sangat ia sayangi meninggalkannya seorang diri ketika ia masih berada di sekolah dasar. Tidak heran mengapa ia menjadi pemuda yang sangat anti-sosial seperti sekarang.

Palsu.

Kata itulah yang selalu berputar di kepala pemuda ini. Mungkin saja kasih sayang yang ibunya berikan padanya dulu hanyalah kepalsuan, atau senyuman dari beberapa tetangga juga merupakan kepalsuan? Sikap baik dari beberapa kerabatnya? Apakah itu palsu juga?

Ia muak. Membayangkan banyaknya kepalsuan yang mengitarinya selama ini. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Menjaga jarak dari orang banyak.

Naruto menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat seberapa jauh jarak yang harus ia tempuh, dan tampaknya itu sedikit lagi. Pemuda ini mempercepat langkahnya dengan tetap menjaga keseimbangan dari barang-barang yang ia bawa di kedua tangannya.

"Hey!"

Barang-barang yang berada di tangan Naruto jatuh berserakan ke tanah. Sedangkan laki-laki yang menyebabkan semua ini, berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Dengan tatapan kosong dari mata _sapphire_ nya, ia melihat kearah laki-laki yang sekarang sedang merangkul erat gadis di lengannya.

Ia mendengus pelan. Kedua tangannya mulai bekerja untuk memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang tercecer ke dalam kantung belanjanya.

Keadaan di jalanan Konoha Market begitu ramai, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berhenti untuk membantu, ataupun sekedar menoleh. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, 'Apa kubilang. Semua orang memang palsu. Egois.'

Seketika sebuah tangan muncul dihadapannya, memegang sebuah apel yang tadinya menggelinding.

"Milikmu, kan? Biar kubantu."

Alis pemuda bermarga Uzumaki berkerut heran. Apa yang dilakukan seorang pemuda yang umurnya tidak terlihat terlalu jauh dari dirinya ini?

Tangan pemuda yang tidak ia kenal terus mengambil barang-barang milik Naruto yang tercecer di tanah, dan mengembalikannya kedalam kantung belanja. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kedua matanya tetap mengawasi pemuda di hadapannya.

Setelah semua barang-barang yang tercecer sudah kembali ke kantungnya, pemuda tadi mengembalikan kantungnya ke Naruto yang sudah berdiri sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa ada yang salah?" Pemuda yang menolongnya bertanya, karena merasa bingung melihat wajah Naruto yang keheranan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Naruto bertanya tanpa basa-basi, matanya memancarkan kecurigaan terhadap pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

Pemuda di depannya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau curiga padaku, eh?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak curiga kepada orang asing," jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hmmm bagaimana ya. Kemarin aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu, namun tak sampai sehari, pikiranku sudah berubah."

Alis Naruto terangkat, bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Cobalah untuk percaya kepada orang lain. Dan apa salahnya menolong orang yang tidak kita kenal?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di depannya.

"Oh iya, namaku Konohamaru Sarutobi. Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kusso!"_

Pemuda berambut _raven _mengumpat sambil berkeliling di sekitar taman Konoha. Mata _onyx_ nya menyapu sekeliling taman.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan mendecih kesal karena ia sudah terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Sasuke Uchiha. Salah satu keturunan dari keluarga yang cukup tersohor di Konoha. Keluarga yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, pendirian teguh dan keangkuhan.

Dan Uchiha tidak pernah meminta tolong. Doktrin dari orang tua Sasuke sejak kecil adalah 'jangan pernah menunjukkan kelemahanmu di depan orang lain'. Ia terbiasa melakukan apa saja sendiri, tanpa meminta bantuan dari orang lain.

Karena ia yakin ia bisa.

"Sial kemana hilangnya barang itu," Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil mengingat tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi. Central Konoha, kedai kopi, taman, air mancur...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, malas. Haruskah ia kembali ke air mancur?

**.**

Dan disinilah ia berada.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, bersiap untuk menggulung lengan kemeja formalnya. Karena setelah ini ia harus pasrah untuk mencari benda itu didalam kolam air mancur.

"Permisi. Kau sedang mencari apa di dalam kolam?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang menggulung bagian bawah celananya, menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Matanya menyipit sedikit, ia merasa tidak mengenal orang ini.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke sudah akan mencelupkan salah satu kakinya kedalam kolam, namun ditahan oleh pemuda yang tadi menegurnya. Pemuda itu mendahului Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kolam air yang setinggi setengah betis itu.

"Biar aku saja. Benda apa yang kau cari?"

Uchiha bungsu tersebut menggeram kesal, "Apa-apaan kau?"

Alis pemuda yang telah masuk ke kolam terangkat, "Memangnya kenapa? Kulihat dari pakaianmu, kau akan menghadiri acara penting. Apa kau mau pakaian yang terlihat mahal itu basah?"

Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga, kalau dibilang rela, sebenarnya tidak rela. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan 'Iya' di depan pemuda yang tidak ia kenal ini.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari kolam, dan urusi urusanmu sendiri."

"Sudah terlanjur. Benda apa yang hilang? Uang? Dompet? Jam?" Pemuda itu bertanya sambil mencelupkan kedua tangannya kedalam air, meraba dasar kolam untuk menemukan benda yang dicari oleh pemuda yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Keluarlah. Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu!" Sasuke berteriak kesal kepada pemuda yang terlihat sibuk mencari barang di dasar kolam.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala orang-orang yang selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain? Apakah mereka tidak punya urusan sendiri? Menyebalkan.

"Ketemu. Inikah barang yang kau cari?" pemuda itu berdiri lalu melempar benda yang ada ditangannya, dan ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ nya sedikit melebar melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, "Ya. Ini benda yang kucari."

Pemuda asing yang menemukan barang yang ia cari hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan kepinggir kolam dan melompat keluar.

"Benar kan itu milikmu? Baiklaaah kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Pemuda itu segera memakai kembali sendal miliknya, dan membawa tas yang sebelumnya ia simpan di pinggir kolam. "Aku duluan ya!"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pemuda yang hendak berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei, kenapa kau menolongku? Apa maumu?""

Pemuda asing tersebut mendengus pelan, "Apakah harus ada alasan untuk menolong orang yang terlihat kesusahan? Sudah ya!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke."

Suara dari gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun menyambut seiring dengan langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah.

Gadis itu sedang meletakkan beberapa piring berisi makanan yang sepertinya baru matang, karena asap dan aroma yang masih terasa hangat di hidung pemuda yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat padanya.

Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi gadis dihadapannya, "Maaf aku terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah."

Sedangkan gadis yang dicium dahinya hanya tertawa kecil, sambil merapikan beberapa anak rambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Santai saja, duduklah."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu menempatkan dirinya di satu kursi meja makan yang telah dihias, dan penuh dengan makanan.

"Kukira kau tidak akan memasak sebanyak ini, _Hime_."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalaupun tidak habis, bisa kuberikan kepada tetangga kan? Hitung-hitung memberi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa kau memintaku untuk menyiapkan makan malam seperti ini, Sasuke?" gadis itu ikut menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke. Mata indahnya meneliti raut muka pemuda di hadapannya yang tidak terbaca.

"Terima kasih, _Hime_."

Mata gadis di hadapannya terbuka lebar seketika setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mulutnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Hey, kau kenapa Sasu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berterima kasih?"

"Aku banyak merepotkanmu, memintamu untuk banyak hal. Dan aku tidak pernah berterima kasih. Karena yah...harga-diri-Uchiha yang kubanggakan. Maafkan aku," jawab Sasuke sambil melihat lurus ke mata gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah kau ini, itu kan sudah biasa! Tidak usah kau pikirkan, ya? Ayo makan, aku memasaknya dari tadi kau tahu? Percayalah ini semua pasti enak!"

Sasuke menahan tangan gadis yang hendak mengambil sendok, dan menarik ke hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan benda yang tadi ia cari-cari dan menyematkannya di jari manis kekasihnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi _Happy Anniversary_. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya, melihat kearah jari manis yang sudah tersemat sebuah cincin emas putih yang sederhana. Tapi indah.

"Sasuke kau tidak perlu melakukan i-"

"Terima saja, itu hadiah dariku. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku suka, bodoh. Terima kasih, Sasuke," jawabnya sambil terus melihat kearah cincin di jari manisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Hm. Nanti biar kubantu untuk membereskan semuanya ketika sudah selesai."

Gadis di depannya tertawa kecil, "Membantuku? Tidak seperti biasanya, apakah kau sakit, Tuan Uchiha?"

Mendengus pelan ia menjawab, "Tidak, bodoh. Hanya saja tadi aku mendapat pertolongan dari orang yang tidak kukenal. Jika dia saja bisa menolong orang yang tidak ia kenal, tentu saja aku boleh menolongmu."

Alis dari kekasih pemuda Uchiha terangkat tinggi, "Eh? Sepertinya aku pernah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, tapi entah dimana..."

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan, "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, _Sakura_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N**

Jadi...fic random yang saya buat selama hiatus untuk satu tahun ini. Hah, efek lama gak nulis :') Sooooo, still mind to review? :3


End file.
